


Rock the Boat

by redKardinal



Series: Overwatch oneshots and Gift fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fisherman roadhog, Junkfish, Near Death Experiences, Shipwreck, Storms, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: The weather was perfect for fishing. Mako wants to take his boat out, but the merman who seems so attached to him begs him not to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggyflan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggyflan/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write something for Froggyflan for weeks! Hope this is okay!

It seemed like a good day to take the boat out. Not very many clouds, warm, slight breeze, it really was a good day for fishing. The slimy monster that seemed to tether itself to Mako was swimming around and trying to get Mako’s attention, splashing up on the dock, screeching and singing at him, mostly just pissing him off. When the monster shot out of the water and pulled his bait bucket into the water, Mako finally turned on him.

“Quit it.” He snapped, watching as the creature started sucking down the minnows, worms, and kippers that floated on the surface now.

“Y’can’t leave!” He said, swallowing a mouthful of bait.

Mako growled and pulled the bucket out of the water, most of the bait gone. “Not gonna waste the day.” He said. The fish hoisted out of the water, grabbing at Mako’s ankles. “Stop.”

“Don’t go!” The fish pleaded. “Please don’t.”

“Why?” Mako asked, kicking at the beast’s hands to keep him from grabbing again.

“Somethin’ bad’s gonna happen.” The fish said, his tail slapping against the water as he tried to hold himself up on the dock. Mako shoved him back into the sea and continued to haul his gear to his boat. He boarded and untied the boat from the dock. The fish swimming just below the planks. “Yer not gonna come back if ya sail out today.” Mako grunted and coiled the rope, ingoring the fish. “I got a bad feelin’ mate! Please stay!”

“Weather is perfect.” Mako replied. “I’m going.” The creature grumbled and sank under the water. Mako went to hoist up the anchor and be on his way. It felt heavier than usual. He assumed it was just the disgusting thing trying to pull the anchor down and keep him from leaving. When Mako got the anchor to the surface, the fish was holding on to it and suddenly lashed out, baring his teeth before sinking them into Mako’s arm. “Shit!” he grabbed the creature by its neck and tugged, but it held onto his wrist and clenched its jaws tighter.

It let out a snarl as if it were tearing into a fish, something Mako had seen plenty of times. It was disgusting then. It was agonizing now. “Let GO!” Mako shouted, banging his arm against the side of the boat. The fish’s head slamed against the hull, making it shriek, more from shock than pain. He released his jaws and with one more shake of his arm, Mako got the vile creature to let go, falling back into the water with an ungraceful splash.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Mako yelled over the side when he could see the amber eyes staring up at him again.

“Y’can’t go now!” he yelled back up at Mako. “Gotta take care of yer arm!” Mako glared down into the water, then stepped away from the side to get his first aid kit. The beast hoisted itself up on the side again and watched him. “What’re ya doin?” he asked, watching as Mako sprayed something on the bite marks.

Mako didn’t answer as he wiped up the blood and wrapped bandages around it. He went to the stern to start up the engine, and the fish wailed out. “Stop! Don’t go! Ye can’t go! Please!” Mako didn’t pay any attention as he sped off to the open ocean.

When Mako was several leagues out in the ocean, he cast his line out into the water, and let his nets down the side of the boat. That creature was an idiot. Nothing was going to happen. Perfect weather, smooth seas, and quiet. Mako inhaled deep, enjoying the fresh air, glad to be away from the teasing splashes and hypnotic eyes. He figured he’d enjoy the quiet while it lasted. He had no doubt in his mind that creature would find him out here somehow.

Mako rubbed at the bandages, feeling the sting underneath. He’d never been that insistent that Mako stay at the docks. What was that slimy devil so worried about anyway? The only think keeping Mako from coming back right now was the idea of not having to deal with that brat anymore. He chuckled at the thought and lay back in his deck chair to rest, letting the line dangle in the water.

He hadn’t meant to doze off. The sky was dark when he opened his eyes again. Not from night, but from the thick gray clouds that had gathered overhead. He hadn’t seen them coming. It had been a clear day not long ago. How long had he been asleep? Thunder rumbled overhead and now strong winds made the water choppy. Mako reeled in his line and went to draw up the nets, letting any fish inside flop on the deck. He’d deal with them later. Quickly, he hurried to the motor, getting it running as fast as he could. He started for the docks as soon as he raised the anchor, hoping he could escape the storm.

The wind howled. The boat jerked violently in the water. Mako scratched at his bandaged arm, trying to ignore the image in his mind of the excitable merman begging him to stay. If he had listened, he wouldn’t be out here now. Mako pushed the thought aside. How would he have known? It was a beautiful morning. This storm was just a surprise. He’d seen worse, he told himself.

The waves crashed against the side of the boat, making Mako lose his footing. He dropped to his knee, holding the wheel tight. The clouds opened up and rain poured down heavily. Cold, like icy needles the drops pelted him as he sped across the water. The waves growing worse as he went, tossing his boat and making his stomach churn. He should have listened to the fish.

No, this was fine. He could get back. He wouldn’t allow that brat to be right. He’d make it back and brush it off like nothing had happened. Like he’d known the storm was coming and chose to sail out in it the whole time. This was no problem. He had to be getting close by now. He checked his charts and compass. He was probably ten leagues from the shore now. No problem. He’d be seeing the docks any minute now.

Lightning flashed across the sky and the wind howled. “almost there.” Mako muttered to himself. Thunder exploded through the sky. The rain felt like it pierced his skin. “Almost there.” He couldn’t see the shore yet. Waves kept smashing against the side of the boat. “Almost there!” he shouted desperately. A large wave slammed the ship, rocking it violently. Mako’s hands slipped off the helm and he toppled over. The wave lifted his little boat, turning it on its side. Mako rolled to the side of the boat, grabbing on tight to stay aboard. He let out a shout of terror as the wave crashed down, finally capsizing the vessel.

Mako tried to climb onto the overturned boat. He needed to keep his head above water, and since it was still floating it would do. The life preservers he had on board had been knocked loose and were already too far out for him to grab onto. Just his luck. The waves still beat the poor little boat mercilessly. He really wished he had listened to the fish. He coughed and heaved, trying desperately to hoist his body out of the icy waters and onto the boat. What he wouldn’t give for his fish to be there now. His hands slipped and he sank back into the water again. Waves crashed against his back as he continued to struggle. Eventually too weak to try to keep climbing, he along with the boat started to sink.

The sea splashed him in the face. He spit out the water once. Twice. He breathed some in and started coughing, then choking. The nets he’d had on board tangled around his ankles keeping him from treading properly, and slowly pulling him down into the water. With one last desperate breath of air he called out for help before disappearing below the surface. The dark waters enveloped him.

Unable to breathe, and freezing, Mako closed his eyes thinking _You were right, brat._

There was silence.

Mako gasped, holding his chest, and coughed heavily ridding his lungs of sea water, and heaving many breaths of air until he felt light headed.

“Yer awake!”

Mako groaned and sat up, looking at his surroundings. He was in a cave of some sort. He’d been laying on dry rocks with one arm and leg dangling in the water. There was glowing algae on the walls that lit the cave up enough for him to see. It was spacious enough for him to stand, but he couldn’t see any way out. He looked to the water where that familiar pair of amber eyes stared right back at him.

“Didn’t think I’d get to ya.” The creature grinned, slapping his tail on the water.

Mako coughed a few more times. His throat burned, his head ached, he was so disoriented. He focused on the disgusting little creature in the water. “Where am I?” he rasped

The fish squirmed, smile twitching at his lips. “On the bottom of the ocean.” It grinned wickedly. Mako held his head in his hands and groaned. “Well, technically not really. It’s actually still a ways down. But the way into this cave is pretty deep. Yer lucky I got ya in here b’fore ya drowned.”

“How?” Mako asked before coughing again.

“Weren’t too hard really.” The merman said, hoisting himself onto the rocks, trying to get closer to Mako. “My tail may be shit but I’m still a better swimmer than you. Haulin’ yer ass in here weren’t too hard. Findin’ ya was the hard part. Been tryin ta find ya all day.”

“I should’ve drowned.” Mako breathed.

“Yea, but lucky for you, ya got me.” His grin spread wide, and Mako shoved him back in the water. He surfaced again splashing and laughing wildly.

“Why didn’t you warn me about the storm?” Mako asked.

“I did! I said not ta go out” the fish argued.

“You didn’t mention the storm.”

“I didn’t know about the storm!” he snarled. “I ain’t some weather predictin’ magic merman what can tell ya the exact moment it’s gonna drizzle. I just had a bad feelin’ somethin’ was gonna happen to ya. And guess what! It did.” He swam up closer again, crossing his arms over the rocks and gazing up at Mako. “Guess ya should’ve listened.”

Mako stared at the cave wall. He didn’t want to say it out loud, but he was right, he should have listened. “How do I get out of here?” he asked.

The fish’s face fell. “I… I dunno.” He said. Mako grimaced. “But! It’s okay! ya can breathe in here. And I can bring ya fish so ya don’t starve! And…”

“I’m going to die of dehydration if I stay here.” Mako said.

“What? No way! There’s plenty of water!” The fish slapped the surface with his tail for emphasis.

“I can’t drink that.” Mako said. “I need fresh water.”

The creature contemplated that. “Can’t help ya there, can I?” he muttered. “Well. Then. I guess we’ll just have ta figure out how to get ya back to shore!”

Mako sat on the rocks, staring down into the water. “How far is this cave from the docks?”

“Not far.” He replied. “Maybe an hour swim.”

“An hour for you. I’ll drown before I get back.” Mako sighed.

“What? No! Not if I stay with ya!” he grinned up at Mako.

“You’re not strong enough.” Mako grunted.

The monster bared his teeth and hissed at Mako, clearly insulted. “I’ll have ya know I took out sharks twice yer size on my own! I’m strong enough to haul yer ass back to shore!”

“If you were you would’ve done it instead of bringing me here.” Mako sighed.

The fish fell silent again. “So… I just saved ya so you could die here?”

Mako leaned over the edge of the water, looming over the fish. “Looks that way.”

The fear flashed in those amber eyes. His lip twitched as he stared up desperately at Mako. “But… I don’t want ya to die.”

Mako’s lips curled into some kind of twisted smile. “It’s fine. My fault for ignoring you.”

The creature put his slimy hands on Mako’s knees, holding himself out of the water a little bit. “There has to be something I can do!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mako shrugged. “At least this way you get to say goodbye.”

The fish pushed itself out of the water and right into Mako’s face, the tip of his nose pressed against Mako’s. “I ain’t sayin’ goodbye!” he snapped. “I’m gonna get ya outta here!”

“How?” Mako asked, tired.

“I dunno! But I’m gonna!” it barked. “Yer too important ta me to just leave here! Yer gonna be back on the dock shovin’ me in the water and avoidin’ my gaze by morning!”

Mako sighed. “Nice thought.” He didn’t even bother to push the fish away. He was absolutely certain there was no way the merman would be able to save him. It was a miracle that it had managed to keep him alive this long. He didn’t believe he was lucky enough to escape death a second time. Though he supposed he didn’t really escape the first time… just delayed it.

The creature pushed off his knees and dove back into the water. He was gone for about twenty minutes before poking his head out of the water again. “How long can ya hold yer breath?” he asked.

Mako shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe two minutes at best.”

He seemed to consider this as he tapped his chin, glancing back up at Mako. “Takes longer than that ta get outta here and back to the surface.”

“Is that where you went just now?” Mako asked. The fish nodded. “I don’t think I can make it. You were gone too long.”

The fish worried at his lip. “Has ta be a way.” It mumbled.

Mako sighed and watched him swim back and forth in the water like he were pacing. Was there really a chance that he could get Mako back to dry land? He had managed to get him here in one piece. “Tell me how you got me here.” Mako said. “I should’ve drowned. How’d you keep me alive?”

He considered. “Well I figure the waves pushed ya down. I just grabbed ya and swam straight here. Dunno how long ya were under though. Ya kinda just coughed up a bunch of water when ya woke up.”

“Oh.” Mako sighed.

“Oh?” the fish eyed him. “Whad’ya mean, oh?”

“I had this crazy idea that maybe you were helping me breathe underwater.” Mako shrugged. It was a stupid idea, but it would be one explanation of how he survived this long.

The fish grinned however. “Never even considered that.”

“Wait, can you do that?” Mako asked.

“Dunno! Never tried!” he seemed to ponder it. “Yeah… could filter what air you need from the water for ya and…” He swam back to Mako and tugged at his ankles. “Lets try it! It’s worth a shot if it could save yer live!”

“What if you can’t?” Mako asked.

“Then I’ll figure somethin’ else out!” The fish growled. “C’mon mate! We gotta try!”

Mako hesitantly slid into the water with the merman, holding onto the rocks, anxiously. “How would you get the air to me?” Mako asked.

“I got an idea.” He smirked before submerging again. Mako swallowed, not really liking where this was going. He ducked his head under water and the creature placed its webbed hands on either side of his face, drawing closer. Mako jerked back. He didn’t want that awful mouth on his, but the creature held tight to his face and pushed his mouth to Mako’s and held firmly while the fisherman struggled to pull himself above water again.

Mako finally had to breathe. He gave up fighting the monster and opened his mouth. He sucked in the air from the monster’s mouth. His breath tasted disgusting, like rotten fish. His face was released and he stuck his head above water again, gasping for real air. Those eyes peeked above the surface for a moment while Mako caught his breath. “It didn’t work… did it?” he sounded so disappointed.

Mako glanced at him, “It might work.” He said. “Not well, but maybe well enough to get me above water.”

It smiled wide, showing every pointed tooth “Really?”

Mako shrugged. “Might as well try it. If it doesn’t work and I drown, at least I don’t have to wait to die in here.”

Despite the negative tone Mako took with that statement, the merman laughed wildly. “Roight then! Lets get ya outta here!”

“Storm pass yet?” Mako asked, not really eager to be stuck in that chaos again.

The fish nodded. “Yeah. Passed while you were still sleepin’”

Mako took a few more moments to just breathe, thinking this might be his last chance to do so. “Okay.” he said finally. “Get me out of here.” The fish grinned wide and dove under the water, popping back up and holding his hand out to Mako. He reluctantly took the scaly webbed hand and let go of the rocks. Slowly they swam over to the far wall where they waited a moment.

“Way outta the cave is a ways down this wall.” The creature explained. “Stay close and I’ll guide ya out. Ya can hold on if ya want.” It grinned wide, Mako just nodded. Three breaths. One deep breath, and Mako plunged under the surface keeping his eyes on the bright orange tail. Deeper and deeper they swam, the pressure building in Mako’s ears and chest. Everything got darker the further down they swam to the point that Mako couldn’t see anymore. Just before the merman disappeared from his sight completely, he grabbed its wrist.

“Need ta breathe, Mako?” it asked. Mako had never heard him speak underwater before. His voice sounded different somehow, like it had an odd echo to it. He didn’t wait for any sign from the fisherman and pushed against his mouth, allowing him to take in a disgusting breath. Mako had to reason with himself that the revolting taste was better than choking.

“Better?” The fish asked. Mako gave a thumbs up, unsure if he could even be seen. “Hold onto my shoulders. It’s a bit dark up ahead.” If Mako could speak he would have argued that it was dark already. Perhaps this beast could see in the dark. Now that Mako thought about it, he didn’t really know much about the fish’s capabilities. Hell, he hadn’t even bothered to ask what its name was or if it even had one. He was always so rough with it, and yet it always came back and was even willing, no… determined to keep him alive.

Mako felt him change direction while dragging him along. “We’re almost out of the cave. Just a bit more this way and we’re out.” Mako kicked behind him, unsure if he was helping or if he was just tangling his feet with the merman’s tail he was getting tired and his eyes stung from the salt water. His lungs were beginning to ache again, but he could hold out a little longer. He tensed his hands up, trying to keep his air in. The merman pulled from his hands and grabbed his face, offering him another breath. Reluctantly, Mako took it. It didn’t taste quite as bad this time. He pulled away when he’d filled his lungs again.

“Oi, lemme know if you need air. Tap me twice or somethin’.” The merman said, guiding Mako’s hands back to his shoulders. A short moment later, Mako could feel him angle upward. “We’re out.” He informed. “Gonna take a bit ta get to the surface, but we shouldn’t have to dodge rocks or anythin’ now.” Mako tapped his shoulder. “Need another breath already? Alright, mate. If ya say so.” He turned to Mako and offered him the air. Mako put his mouth to the merman’s and curled his arms around his back, holding him close. He took the moment to breathe somewhat normally. The air didn’t taste foul anymore. Mako had quickly gotten used to it

 The creature squirmed in his arms and pulled his head back. “Wait, wait. Just cuz I’m givin you air don’t mean I don’t need ta breathe too.” It huffed, “Gimme a sec.” The merman filtered the water through his gills for a bit, then allowed Mako to breathe a little more. They repeated the process several more times as they ascended in the water.

The pressure lessened until Mako’s ears quit hurting, and eventually he could see the moonlight above him. He pointed up to the surface, and the merman grinned. “Almost there Mako.” He confirmed. The fisherman began to kick harder, eager to break the surface. He released his companion and began pulling at the water, trying to move faster. The merman swam up behind him, hooking his hands under Mako’s arms, and propelled them both upward.

Mako sucked in a breath as soon as his head was out of the water. The merman held under his arms, churning his tail below them to keep Mako afloat. “We did it!” he cheered. Mako heaved a few more breaths while the fish kept cheering. “Mako! We did it! Yer out and yer alive!”

Mako coughed. “For now.” The merman’s glee dissipated at those two words. “How far are we from the shore?”

“Well, I tried ta get us closer when we were swimmin’ up.” The merman said.

“How far?” Mako repeated, already exhausted from the escape from the cave.

“Closest bank is that way.” The fish pointed. “Maybe a forty minute swim fer me.”

Mako sighed and floated on his back. “I’ll never make that.”

“Ya will!” the merman insisted. “I ain’t gonna let ya die out here!” He dove under the water and wrapped his arms around Mako’s back and started swishing his tail. “I’ll carry ya if I have to.” His voice echoed right by Mako’s submerged ear.

“Why are you doing this?” Mako asked, unsure if it could hear him below the waves.

“Thought it were obvious by now.” He replied. “I like ya. Yer fun. And nice… when ya wanna be… and I care about ya, Mako.”

Mako stared at the moon above, kicking his legs and pulling the water past with his arms, thinking about the fish below him. “Do you have a name?” Mako asked.

“A name?” The merman repeated. “’Course I do.”

“What is it?” Mako asked. The creature didn’t answer. “What’s your name?” he repeated.

“I… don’t have a name.” The fish said quietly.

That hit a nerve with Mako. “Do you want one?”

The fish lifted its face out of the water. “Yeah!”

“Alright.” Mako said looking up at the moon. “How about… Fredrick?”

“Euck! No.” the fish grumbled, sinking back under the water.

“Got a problem with that name?”

“I just don’t like it.”

“Fair enough.” Mako said, thinking some more. “Lukas”

“No. Not that either.”

Mako hummed in thought, “How about Victor?”

“Eh, like that a little better. Still don’t feel quite right.”

“Picky, aren’t you?” Mako smirked up at the moon.

“Hey, if I’m gonna have a name. I want it ta be one I like!”

Mako thought a bit longer. The fish hummed a little beneath him. He wondered how close they were getting to the shore. “What about Jamison?” Mako asked.

“Jamison?” The fish seemed to mull it over.

“Do you like it?” Mako asked.

He was quiet for a bit, then tightened his hold on Mako like he was hugging him. “Yeah. I like it… Jamison…”

“Can call you Jamie for short.” Mako suggested.

“I like it.” Jamison said burying his face into Mako’s back.

Mako raised upright in the water. Jamie, kept holding him tight, affectionately nuzzling his back. “Good.”

Jamie swam around to his front. “Thank you.” He grinned. Mako expected him to grab on and snuggle him more, but rather he pointed in the direction they’d been swimming. “Look! Ya can see the shore from here!”

Mako followed to where he was pointing. Sure enough he could see the sandy bank in the distance. It probably wasn’t anywhere near where he’d initially departed from, but that wasn’t important now. Relief washed over Mako then, “We’re gonna make it.” He breathed.

“Yeah!” Jamie cheered. “C’mon, Mako!” he dove under the waves again holding onto the fisherman, and propelled him through the water with all his strength. After another hour of swimming, taking longer than Jamie had estimated due to Mako’s size, the water was shallow enough that Mako could stand. With a tired smile, he waded out of the water until it only reached his waist. Beside him Jamie tugged on his hand.

“Ya gonna be okay from here?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine. You can’t exactly help me on land.” Mako smirked down at him.

Jamie laughed wickedly “Roight!” he brushed against Mako’s side. “I’m glad ya didn’t die, mate.”

“Me too.” Mako breathed. “Maybe I should listen to you more often.”

Jamie grinned. “Ya gonna come back tomorrow?”

“I think I need a break from fishing for a while.” Mako admitted.

“Don’t gotta fish. Could just sit on the dock.” Jamie said.

“Hmm… Maybe.” Mako shrugged.

Jamie smiled up at him “Good! Then I’ll see ya soon mate!” Jamie ducked under the waves and swam back out to the deep. Mako watched him disappear then turned and waded the rest of the way out of the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up a lot longer than anticipated.  
> I dunno if merfolk can help humans breathe or not... but I decided. Sure! Why not?  
> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> My tumbler: redkardinal.tumblr.com


End file.
